Track Difficulty
This article is about the difficulty on various tracks. It is not to be confused with Difficulty. is how hard or challenging a track is, according to the developers. This was introduced in BTD4 and was also in BTD4 Expansion. There are 5 track difficulties: Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Expert, and Extreme (introduced in Bloons TD 4 iOS). Bloons Tower Defense 4 In the computer version of Bloons TD 4, there are 9 tracks: 3 beginner, 3 intermediate, 2 advanced, and 1 expert. (asterisk * = available in iOS games, while plus sign + = available in BTD5 Deluxe) *Beginner **Ocean Road* + **Sweet Tooth* **Firecracker* *Intermediate **Tap Track **Pool Table* + **World Tour* *Advanced **DNA Test* **River Bed* *Expert **Ant Hill* Note: Military Base is a track in Bloons TD 4 iOS and in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, there is 1 track for each track difficulty. Although, the Premium Tracks from BTD4 are included in BTD4 Expansion, adding to the track total (see below for the premium tracks). Here are the 4 "base" tracks (asterisk * = available in iPhone game): *Beginner **Sandy Spiral *Intermediate **Subterranean Sewers *Advanced **Monkey Temple* *Expert **Triangle of Insanity Premium Tracks (BTD4) Among the premium tracks of Bloons TD 4, there are 7 tracks: 1 beginner, 2 intermediate, 2 advanced, and 2 expert. There is also a Track Pack that includes all the tracks of the premium tracks at a discounted price. (asterisk * = available in iPhone game while plus sign + = available in BTD5 Deluxe) *Beginner **Daisy Chain* *Intermediate **Blue Laser* **Clifftop Track *Advanced **Grasslands Track **Inter-Dimensional Track *Expert **High-Tech Track **Rail Track*+ Bloons Tower Defense 5 In Bloons TD 5, there are 41 tracks: *Beginner **Monkey Lane **Park Path **The Rink (added on Feb 2, 2012) **Space Truckin' (added on Aug 30, 2012) **Z Factor (added on Dec 13, 2012) **Brick Wall (added on Jan 31, 2013) **Pumpkin Patch'' (added on Oct 25, 2013)'' **Maze (added on Oct 25, 2013) **Fireworks (added on Aug 28, 2013) **North Pole **3 Times Around (added on Dec 19, 2013) **Lobby (added on Mar 19, 2014) **... **Snowy Backyard (added Dec 13, 2016) *Intermediate **Bloon Circles **Archipelago **Snake River (added on Apr 4, 2012) **Dockside (added on Jul 19, 2012) **Slalom (added on Sep 6, 2012) **Jungle (added on Jun 13, 2013) **Country Road (added on Aug 28, 2013) **Ice Flow (added on Dec 19, 2013) **Lava Fields (added on Dec 19, 2013) **Water Hazard (added on Feb 7, 2014) **... *Advanced **Mount Magma **Switch **Lightning Scar (added on May 10, 2012) **Downstream (added on Nov 8, 2012) **The Eye (added on Dec 13, 2012) **The Great Divide (added on May 1, 2013) **Scorched Earth (added on Oct 25, 2013) **Rink Revenge (added on Dec 19, 2013) **Dune Sea (added on Feb 7, 2014) ** Crypt Keeper **... *Expert **Clock (unlocked at Rank 28) **Tunnels (unlocked at Rank 32, added on Aug 28, 2013) **Castle (unlocked at Rank 34) **Death Valley (unlocked at Rank 40, added on Aug 3, 2012) **Drag Strip (unlocked at Rank 41, added on Aug 16, 2012) **Tree Tops (unlocked at Rank 43, added on Oct 25, 2013) **Runway (added on Dec 19, 2013) **Down the Drain (unlocked at Rank 45, added on Mar 19, 2014) **... *Extreme **Main Street (unlocked at Rank 50, added on May 10, 2012) **Bloontonium Lab (unlocked at Rank 60, added on Apr 4, 2012) **... Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Bloons TD 5 Deluxe has all the tracks in BTD5, four from BTD4, and six new tracks: *Beginner **Bloonhenge *Intermediate **Banana Factory **White MOAB *Advanced **Floating Islands **Tubular *Expert **Ascension Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS There are 5 new tracks for Bloons TD 5 Mobile. It also has all the tracks from Bloons TD 5. *Beginner **Roswell *Intermediate **Bloon of Clubs **Workshop (added on Mar 22, 2013) *Advanced **Phase Portal *Expert **Double Double Cross Bloons Tower Defense 6 In Bloons Tower Defense 6 there are currently 33 tracks. *Beginner **Monkey Meadow **Park Path **Tree Stump **Town Center **Alpine Run **Frozen Over **In the Loop **Cubism **Four Circles **Hedge **End of the Road **Logs *Intermediate **Spring Spring **Kartsndarts **Moon Landing **Haunted **Downstream (BTD6) **Firing Range **Cracked **Streambed **Chutes **Rake **Spice Islands *Advanced **Cargo **Pat's Pond **Peninsula **High Finance **Another Brick **Off the Coast **Cornfield **Underground *Expert **Quad **Dark Castle **Muddy Puddles **Ouch Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Difficulties